testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline Daugherty
Evangeline "Evan" Daugherty '''is one of the dual-protagonists in A Tale of Two. She is a character created by Summer.''' History Current Life Evangeline is a potential freeman who's been in town for five months. She, along with her brother Dakota, does work for Adam (a free tenant farmer) and Eleanor Ackerman. Adam and Eleanor are the father and mother of two boys (Fabian and Jocelin). Due to her being the only young woman in the family, she does the chores that a daughter would be assigned to do. As she is considered a freeman, she has more privileges than the usual peasant/slave. She is granted breaks in between working, allowing her time to roam around town. This is how she bumps into Nicholas Crawson, and many others of higher class, on occasion. She will be an official freeman in February 1068, hath she not get caught running from her previous life as a serf; a serf could become a freeman if he escaped for a year and a day without being caught. Backstory Evangeline escaped her life as a serf after the passing of both parents. Her mother had died due to postpartum hemorrhage after giving birth to Evan's 5-year-old brother, Dakota, a few years back. The day her father passed from severe heat stroke, she had no choice but to run away, as she could not make a living for both her and her sibling under the harsh circumstances. Stumbling upon the two helpless children begging door-to-door for scraps of leftovers, starving with hunger, Adam took the both of them in. Feeling sorry for them, he decided to help and provide a place to live as long as Evangeline did leftover work. She has lived in Adam and Eleanor's household since the beginning of February in 1067. Evan is deemed to have a rough, unfortunate past, even before the deaths of her parents. In The Story The story starts on July 24, 1067. In the first chapter, Evangeline had went to the market to get fruit. After being teased by a few arrogant girls, even pushed down by one of them, she begins to back away. Getting back up onto her feet, she stumbles back, upon Nicholas Crawson. Clinging onto him for support, he pushes her off of him, hurling insults at her. She apologizes before quickly leaving, completely embarrassed by what had occured. On July 26, 1067, her caretaker, Eleanor, requests for Evangeline to get drinking water from the well at the towncenter. Doing so, while she's there, a potential robbery unravels before her. A thief taking a necklace from what looks like a noble, she watches with careful eyes. The noble begins to chase after the thief, but is stopped by a door slamming open. He falls, and as she goes to look, she realizes that it's Nicholas Crawson, the boy she had seen two days before. He throws harsh slurs to the crowd gathering around him, disappointed that none of them have any "common sense" to go after the thief. Evangeline then, with a sudden overload of confidence, runs after them. Catching up to them, she tackles them to the ground, and with a cold voice, demands for the thief to return the valuable. They do so, but Nicholas snatches it away from her, disapproving of her courageous action. He instead forces an apology from her, and after recieving it, leaves her and the rest of the crowd. She mentions how she is confused when he should've been the one appreciating her, but brushes it off, assuming it's the arrogance of the stereotypical noble coming out of him. On July 29, 1067, she is back at the market. Overhearing the same boy implying that she was "ugly and stupid", she barks back a remark, as well as the same thought running through her head the day before. He ignores the topic, telling her how his mother offers her a job as a maid at their estate. She's taken aback at first, solely because she'd have to deal with him all the time, but accepts the offer after considering the life she previously had. She introduces herself to his little sister, Sarah, to which informs that Nicholas called her pretty. He is about to repeat what he said earlier as she casts a cold glare at him once more, and he stops. She is about to slap him, but stops once he scares her incredibly. Flinching, she says that she will get her mother, and all four of them go to the estate. Later that night, she meets the mother and family of Nicholas. His mother demands that he sit with them for tea, but he declines, and Evangeline grabs at his wrist, saying how it'd be a lovely way to thank her. Pulling down at his wrist again, both of them topple over, landing at the bottom of the stairs. Although appearing like a kiss, they uncomfortably back away from eachother, but Evan notices how Nicholas is hurt. Offering help back to his room, he denies it at first, but she goes to help him anyway. In his room, she orders that he plays along with her, or she will make his time a living hell. Unwilling, he agrees. On July 31, 1067, the chapter starts with Evangeline packing up her things from her now old house. Putting all of her belongings in the chest, she goes downstairs to say goodbye to her loved ones. Dakota runs up with wet cheeks, crying about how she can't go, "not like mommy and daddy did". She promises that she will come back every so often for him and her new family, and she won't every permanently leave him. Fabian, her semi-brother, promises to protect Dakota on his life, as Dakota is all she has left. She is happy to hear this, and she says one last goodbye to Eleanor and Adam before leaving with Nicholas to the estate. Later that evening, she begins to set the table before crashing into Nicholas. He stops on her foot, giving her a warning glare, before playing along. She later spills ale all over him after she notices her shirt is unbuttoned, becoming distracted. As she returns to clean up the mess, a furious Nicholas is seen storming up the stairway. Once his mother dismisses her to bed, she ponders for a while. She eventually decides to visit his room and apologize to him, but it does not go so smoothly as planned. Knocking, he begs her not to come inside, but she does so anyway. As she begins to say sorry, he instantly turns it down with a personal insult, to which she becomes incredibly offended by. Leaving the room in tears, she runs to her room and slams her door shut, several sobs coming from behind closed doors. A little while passes before a knock is heard. Nicholas yells for her to open the door, but she shouts at him to go away. She is later called by Sarah to go to the dining room, and does so cautiously. After sitting on the wrong side of the table, he brings prepared food for her, telling her to eat. She picks a fight with him at first, but eventually eats the food warily, wondering if it had been poisoned. As Nicholas continues to drink, she continues to finish her meal. He begins to say more and more things as he drinks more and more of the ale, including the death of his father, the letter located in his dresser. Fearing that he'd fall over any minute, she reaches out to steady him, but he grabs her, slamming his back into the wall. All in one quick moment, he kiss her, and she tenses up. He starts to apologize to her, his lips sweeping across the surface of her forehead. A yelp is heard from her as she struggles to carry him to his room. He then complains that he is hot, taking off his shirt, which causes Evangeline to become flustered once more. She waits until he is asleep before going to look for the letter. Doing so, she reads it, and instantly feels guilty for everything. She returns to the room, falling into a slumber in the chair near the door. On the early morning of August 1, 1067, she awakes, although this time in Nicholas' arms. She questions why they were in the same bed, and he explains why. Several minutes later, after they ask questions directed towards eachother, she breaks down, telling him how sorry she was for everything. Becoming irritated after she doesn't shut up, nor does she stop saying sorry, he says that he will return to his room. She goes back to bed, alone, this time. Waking up later that day, she decides that she needs to stop getting closer to Nicholas, thinking that she will develop stronger feelings if she continues doing so. Sarah pesters her, insisting that she must know, because she saw him coming out of the bedroom earlier that morning. She quickly denies it, saying that "He's already really annoyed by me anyway...I have no idea where he is, I swear, and if he'd tell somebody, I highly doubt that it would be me". Sarah then leaves her alone, saying that she'll save the 'secret' between the two of them. Evangeline then goes on to clean Nicholas' room. During the process, Nicholas returns home. Being conservative in her actions, she avoids his eyes, and barely speaks to him. He appears to notice that something is wrong, but she puts on a blank expression, claiming nothing has changed about her. She also describes that what happened was simply from lack of sleep, and that she was being-overly sensitive because she had stayed up too late. She then swears that she sees a concerned look on his face, but it only lasts for a brief moment, and she walks away from him. TBC... Relationships Nicholas Crawson TBA... Dakota Daugherty TBA... Category:A Tale of Two Category:Females Category:Owned by Blissfully Mine